Special of Christmas
by GriisleChan
Summary: Esa navidad sí que iba a ser especial para los cuatro, si agregamos ese minúsculo detalle "S-soy… una mujer" y lo curioso era que solo habían dos afectados ¿Cómo terminara todo? ¿Regresaran a la normalidad antes de navidad? ¿O hasta año nuevo tal vez? AsaKiku-NedPort.
1. Hoy desperté no siendo yo ¿¡Por qué?

Hola todo el mundo! :D aquí inicio con un corto especial navideño que se me ocurrio esta misma tarde XD Titulo random, no sabia cual colocarle u_u ademas del summary! XD ¿Cuantos capítulos serán? No estoy segura aun, todavía tengo muchas cosas en las cuales pensar xD pero no creo que sean mas de 5

Desde ya aviso que es super random y un tanto... extraño XDD. Como lo dice el summary, sera AsaKiku y NedPort (mis dos OTP *-*) y el "cambio" se aplicara a uno de cada pareja ¿Podrán adivinar quienes serán antes de leer? XD yo creo que es obvio... Por cierto, las parejas serán entre Hetero-Yaoi :3 porsia alguien pensó que habrá Yuri XD OJO! no tengo nada en contra, solo que para este fic no lo vi XD

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y Nyotalia no son mios~ mucho menos la navidad (?) y ni los OC .w. yo solo los tomo para escribir n_n/

**Aclaraciones:** OOC de seguro XD. Idea random! ah, eso ya lo dije~ X'D -realmente no sabe el como caera la idea-. _Cursiva_ para recuerdos. Nombres humanos: Paulo (Portugal) Vicent (Holanda) y el de Japón e Inglaterra ya los conocen n_n. Esto... no se que mas decir! XD

Disfruten de este capitulo 1 :'D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Special of Christmas**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: Hoy desperté no siendo yo ¿¡Por qué!?**

**.**

El clásico sonido del despertador resonó por toda la habitación que se encontraba un poco iluminada gracias a los rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas que cubrían la única y no muy amplia ventana. Con algo de pereza, extendió la mano con la intensión de encontrar el despertador y apagarlo, cosa que no logro puesto que su brazo no alcanzaba hasta allá. Retiro las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y restregó sus ojos antes de tomar el aparato y lanzarlo contra la pared, maldito sonido que interrumpía su sueño ¡Eran vacaciones! ¿Por qué rayos lo programo? Ah sí… ese era el día pautado para la llegada de alguien especial, alguien que iba a pasar con él la época de navidad y año nuevo. De un salto se levanto de la cama y se estiro, no sabía porque pero sentía el cuerpo más liviano de lo normal ¿Sera porque no había cenado la noche anterior? Tal vez eso era. Y sin dejar de mencionar el cosquilleo extraño que sentía en su espalda.

Ignoro esos detalles mientras que con paso lento se dirigía al baño para lavarse la cara ¡En unas horas iba a llegar su visita y tenía que estar listo para él! Ante aquel pensamiento, una sonrisa boba se dibujo en su rostro, no había día que mas esperase que ese.

Un pequeño grito agudo se escapo de sus labios luego de que por accidente su pie golpeara contra una de las patas de su cama. Maldijo por lo bajo por eso y sin prestarle atención al dolor ni mucho menos a su tono de voz, pensando que de seguro era porque su garganta estaba seca y recién se levantaba, se llego hasta el baño.

Llego a su destino y se ubico frente al lavado, abrió la pila de agua y con esta lavo su rostro. Una vez que estuvo listo, tomo su cepillo y procedió a lavarse los dientes mientras que poco a poco su mirada se aclaraba y podía observar su reflejo en el espejo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y dejo caer el cepillo al suelo. Eso… eso no era para nada normal.

-¿¡QUUUEE!?- solo hicieron falta unos segundos para que se exaltara- ¡No, no, no!- llevo sus manos hasta el espejo y vio más de cerca lo que no era su rostro habitual: ojos un poco más pequeño, rostro fino… ¡Hasta sus pobladas cejas no estaban! Y sin dejar de lado el cabello que caía libremente sobre su espalda y le llegaba hasta la cintura- ¿¡Q-que rayos paso!?- Grito con desesperación y fue ahí que noto el tono agudo de su voz- S-soy una chica…- se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosidad.

Estuvo un corto rato en la habitación con la ilusión de que todo se trataba de un mal sueño, que pronto iba a despertar e iba a volver a ser hombre. Pero no, pasaron los minutos y seguía siendo una mujer. Con curiosidad, se llevo ambas manos al pecho y noto como estos habían crecido un poco. Con su rostro sonrojado lanzo otro grito y salió corriendo hasta la sala ¡Tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a su género original!

El destino le estaba jugando una broma, una _muy_ mala broma.

-A ver… ayer, antes de dormir, aun era un hombre- reflexionaba mientras caminaba en círculos, luego de haber adquirido una cinta para amarrar su largo cabello, le estaba estorbando- No hice mucho en realidad, en la tarde atendí unos asuntos no muy resaltantes y luego volví- llevo una mano a su mentol y detuvo su andaba, aun divagando en los sucesos del día anterior y buscando, sin éxito, alguna razón sustentable que lo haya llevado hasta tal incómoda situación- ¡Maldita sea todo!- exclamo al no haber encontrado nada en sus recuerdos, no le paso algo lo suficientemente extraño que explique lo que le estaba pasando.

Busco otro espejo lo cual pudiera detallar su cuerpo completo, y en él determino que parecía una joven adolescente. Era más bajo que su tamaño habitual y más delgado, cosa que notaba gracias a lo grande que le quedaba el pijama que llevaba puesto. Llevo una mano hasta una de sus cejas detallando lo fina que era y pensó que como chica se veía realmente bien… ¡Pero no! Ese no era el momento para pensar en eso, tenía que encontrar una forma rápida de revertirlo, tal vez y si buscaba un hechizo en alguno de sus libros pueda servirle. Lo importante era conseguir una solución hasta que…

-¡No! ¡Ya está aquí y no puede verme así!- dijo una vez que el sonido del timbre llegase hasta sus odios anunciando la llegada de la persona que esperaba. Pero en tal estado no quería que lo viese ¡Ni loco! ¿Qué podría pensar de el?

Trago saliva, debatiéndose internamente si ir a abrir o no. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que no deseaba que alguien más le viera así, mucho menos él, y por el otro… no quería parecer grosero.

Con pasos lentos se llego hasta la puerta, tomo la perilla, cerró fuertemente los ojos y la abrió rápidamente…

-Buenas tard…- callo de golpe al presenciar la figura que se encontraba frente a él- ¿Quién… es usted?- pregunto, bastante curioso al ver a la chica temblar levemente ¿Acaso se había equivocado de casa? No, eso era imposible.

-Y-yo…- arrugo las cejas, aun con los ojos cerrados, y su cara se tiño totalmente de rojo por la vergüenza ¿Por qué todo tenía que salirle mal?

-Responda- se mantuvo firme, necesitaba una respuesta y extrañamente, esa chica se le hacía conocida.

Se quedaron en silencio, en un pesado e incomodo silencio. El recién llegado estaba más que extrañado, no era nada común el hecho de encontrarse con una chica en tales fachas, ya que estaba en pijama, en dicho lugar… podía pensar lo peor, pero ese no era su caso.

-Arthur-san… ¿el se encuentra?- rompió con el silencio cambiando de pregunta logrando que la chica abriera los ojos.

-Yo soy Arthur…- susurro con el tono de voz apresurado, muriéndose de la pena. Desvió la mirada sin tener muchas ganas de observar la expresión del otro.

-¿Eh?- ladeo la cabeza hacia a un lado, mucho más confundido que antes.

-V-ven, te lo explicare adentro- lo tomo de la mano e ingresaron al interior de la casa.

Una vez ubicados en la sala. El recién llegado no dejaba de mirar a la "nueva apariencia" del ingles, es decir ¿En verdad era él? Bueno… por una parte no le sorprendía, podía sentir su presencia.

-¡N-no me mires así, Kiku!- chillo, colocando sus manos en su rostro ante la mirada atenta del japonés.

-¿Qué… le paso?-

De ahí le hizo un resumen de lo que había pasado esa misma mañana, dando a entender que el tampoco estaba consciente del porque le había sucedido aquello. El peli negro estaba por opinar pero el sonido del teléfono interrumpió su conversación.

-¿_H-hello_?- con las manos temblorosas contesto la llamada, con un tono de voz ronco para que no se notara la diferencia, pero todo fue en vano, la voz le salió aun mas femenina.

-¿Arthur?- una voz femenina le pregunto extrañada, una voz que no conocía- No me digas que… -guardo silencio- Vaya, el hecho de que no sea el único así me deja un poco más tranquilo- rio nerviosamente, haciendo notar un poco la desesperación en su voz.

-¿Quién eres?- arqueo una ceja, bastante confundido ¿Qué quiso decir con que no era el único? ¿Acaso…?

-A-ah bueno… yo…- se le hizo un nudo a la garganta ¡Y cómo no! Estaba muerto de la vergüenza y no se explicaba él como el británico podía tomárselo tan a la ligera- Paulo- dijo lo suficientemente bajito logrando que el otro no escuchase.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Paulo!- grito, ya molesto. Al rubio casi se le cae el teléfono ante el descubrimiento, y si, al parecer no era el único con tal "problemita"- Arthur, no sé qué hiciste ¡Pero devuélveme mi cuerpo!- su voz sonaba bastante grave a pesar de que era una mujer.

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que esto es mi culpa?- una vena apareció en su frente ¡Lo estaba culpando a él! ¿Acaso el cambio le afecto el cerebro o qué?

-¿Y de quien más? No conozco a más nadie que use magia y esas cosas raras-

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la magia, no seas idiota-

Kiku se mantenía en silencio sentando en uno de los sillones de la sala observando al rubio gritarle al teléfono, al parecer estaba peleando con alguien sobre la situación en la cual se encontraba. No sabía si quiera que opinar, era… era algo inimaginable, ósea, enterarte que de la noche a la mañana un chico pasa a ser una chica no era nada fácil… y más si ese chico era tu pareja.

**.**

-Si seguimos discutiendo por aquí no llegaremos a nada- suspiro, buscando tranquilarse- Hagamos algo, iré a tu casa y ahí veremos que hacer ¿Está bien?- sugirió, no era la mejor idea del mundo pero si ambos, que estaban en la misma situación, trabajaban juntos pues de seguro encontraran una solución.

-Está bien- asintió el ingles al otro lado de la línea- Aquí te espero, adiós- y corto la llamada.

Suspiro de vuelta y dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa.

-Aun… aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando…-

_Se levanto muy temprano esa mañana, incluso, aun el cielo estaba oscuro. Había olvidado darle de comer a su gallo, Claudio, y ya podía escucharlo realmente molesto._

_-Ya voy…- hablo con voz cansada mientras salía de su hogar, no sin antes abrigarse lo suficiente, para alimentar a su fiel mascota._

_Regreso al interior y se lanzo sobre su cama calientita, quería dormir unas horas más. Pero gracias al impacto de su pecho contra esta se levanto de nuevo debido al dolor que le produjo y fue ahí…_

_-¿E-e-eh?- termino despertándose de golpe una vez que llevo sus manos al pecho y descubrió el gran tamaño que tenían. _

_Encendió la luz de su habitación y busco con rapidez un espejo ¡Tenía que ser una broma! El… el no podía…_

_Un grito, un fuerte grito escapo de sus labios cuando vio su imagen en él: rostro fino y muy femenino, cabello que se extendía por su espalda de un color hasta un poco más claro que el suyo y… el enorme pecho, así como el mismo lo etiqueto. _

-El solo recordarlo me da dolor de cabeza-

El en si aun no superaba lo que le sucedía, digo ¿Quién estaría tranquilo? Y al portugués no fue el único que le cayó pesado…

_-Paulo ¿Dónde estás?-_

_Esa voz sumamente conocida que le llamaba desde la sala lo puso demasiado nervioso ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ir Vicent hasta allá justo en ese momento? _

_El rubio holandés entro hasta su habitación y noto el bulto cubierto por las sabanas sobre la cama. Con extrañeza fue hasta allá y la retiro revelando el "cuerpo femenino" del oji verde._

_-O-ola…-_

_Y ahí todo se volvió negro para el holandés._

-Yo solo quiero mi cuerpo original- lloriqueo mirando al aun inconsciente holandés sobre su cama, ya llevaba un par de horas así. Tenía que despertarlo rápido, necesitaba urgentemente ir hasta Inglaterra- Tremendo regalo de navidad por adelantado me han dado- dijo con ironía antes de ir por un balde de agua…

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué será del destino de Arthur y Paulo? ¿Volverán a ser hombrecitos o serán unas lindas chicas por siempre? ¿Cómo lo llevaran Kiku y Vicent?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y esto es todo! por los momentos X'DD ¿Que tal? ¿Que pasara luego~? pues en eso tengo que ponerme a pensar! (?) XD

Una aclaración mas! a las chicas la voy a seguir narrando como si fueran chicos! así como lo coloque aquí, espero no les moleste.

Buee~ espero les haya simpatizado la idea n_n tengo la intensión de seguir con esto lo mas rapido posible, es un especial navideño y por tanto tiene que estar acabado para el 31 de este mes (:

Comentarios, criticas constructivas, preguntas, etc~ todo en un Review :'3 espero contar con su apoyo x'D todos sabemos ya que esa es la base para que un autor continue con sus fics o3o

Saludos a todos! y feliz dia del fin del mundo (?) -w- XD


	2. Buscando una Solución, sin mucho éxito

****Hola Hola! Aquí vengo con el capitulo 2 de este raroso fic x'D

Las aclaraciones son las mismas que en el capitulo pasado, salvo que se hace una mención de Enma (Bélgica) para que lo tengan presente n_n

Me he dando cuenta que yo _siempre_ subo a estas horas ._.

No los molesto mas, aquí les dejo con el capitulo~ Disfruten~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2: Buscando una Solución, sin mucho éxito **

**.**

Pasados aproximadamente cinco minutos de haber concluido con la conversación que sostuvo con el portugués se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el peli negro y le conto sobre lo que recientemente le habían dicho: que Paulo también era un "afectado" y que justo se dirigía hasta allá para buscar una solución juntos.

-¿A dónde va?- pregunto curioso al ver al ingles levantarse y comenzar a caminar, su voz logro que detuviera su andaba y le mirara.

-Al sótano, revisare los libros de hechicería que tengo para buscar algún hechizo que me sirva- le dijo con la mirada seria, ya se estaba hartando de todo eso- No soportare que esto siga así- y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Espere!- le detuvo tomándolo del brazo- Tómelo con calma… yo confió con que todo regresara a la normalidad- le sonrió, trasmitiéndole con esa cálida sonrisa tranquilidad.

Lo miro un poco sorprendido por la calma con que llevaba las cosas y le sonrió de vuelta ¿Qué haría el sin su Kiku? De seguro se volvería loco, si, más de lo normal.

-Tienes razón… - suspiro, sacándose un poco el mal humor que tenia encima. Ahí noto lo muy despeinado que se encontraba, y como no, si la coleta que se hizo antes ya estaba destruida gracias a todo el estrés- No sé qué hacer con todo este cabello- pensó instantáneamente en buscar una tijera y deshacerse de el, y eso estaba por hacer.

-Yo me encargo - tomo la cinta que se encontraba en el cabello del otro y busco el cómo dividirla en dos, solo conocía un peinado y ese era el iba a hacerle, tenía que aprovechar ese conocimiento ¿O no?

Además…si pensaba en lo anterior, aun no estaba muy seguro de que algún "hechizo" del rubio funcionase, de por si él no creía en esas cosas.

Sin más, adquirió un cepillo para el cabello y le ordeno que se sentara para iniciar a peinarle. Nunca había peinado un cabello tan largo… pero el peinado que estaba por hacerle lo había visto demasiadas veces. Una sonrisa ansiosa se dibujo en su rostro mientras continuaba con su labor, ya deseaba ver el resultado. Mientras, el británico se había sonrojado un poco, nunca imagino tal escena a pesar de que se sentía realmente bien que le peinaran el cabello.

**.**

Caminaba nerviosa en su habitación pensando en que hacer. Había llamado a la aerolínea y ya poseía sus boletos de avión para ir hasta Londres. El holandés yacía aun inconsciente sobre su cama, y si, iba a lanzarle un balde de agua helada pero si lo hacia su cama iba a terminar empapada y él no quería eso.

Su estomago rugió, haciéndole recordar que no había comido nada desde… desde que la desgracia paso. Miro al rubio y luego tomo rumbo hacia la cocina, con el estomago vacio no iba a pensar con claridad.

Tardo mucho más de lo que esperaba, con ese cuerpo le costaba un poco el desplazarse como siempre lo hacía ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan difícil? Maldijo todo, ya por cuarta o quien sabe cuántas veces en ese mismo día, y vio el resultado: un pan a medio tostar con mermelada y un vaso de jugo de naranja, era algo por lo menos.

-Paulo… tuve un sueño extraño…- escucho la voz un tanto dormida del rubio. Trago saliva y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo restregarse los ojos- Que llegaba hasta aquí y que eras una…- abrió los ojos por completo y ahí estaba, la mujer de su sueño a punto de iniciar a comer- Una mujer-

-¿Qui… quieres?- le mostro la rebanada de pan tostado que recién preparo ¿Qué podía decirle en ese momento? Lo único que rogaba era que no se volviera a desmayar, eso si iba a ser otro lio. De por si le costó mucho recostarlo en su cama la vez anterior.

-¿Qué rayos te paso?- un tic apareció en su ojo derecho ¡No se lo podía creer! ¿¡Cómo demonios pudo terminar en… en… eso!? Lo miro de arriba abajo y se sonrojo levemente, debía ser una clase de castigo o algo por el estilo.

-¡Créeme que si lo supiera ya hubiera encontrado la forma de revertirlo!- le grito, ya fastidiado con todo e inicio a comer con mala gana.

Se formo un silencio incomodo, el holandés se recostó de la pared y miro en silencio las acciones del otro.

-¿Eres… en serio eres tú, Paulo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Dudas que no sea yo y que te este jugando una broma?- dejo de comer y arqueo una ceja, si el mismo le estaba diciendo todo… ¿Cómo podía pensar en que era una broma? El _jamás_ jugaría con algo como eso, y ahora menos.

-Compruébalo- estaba aun demasiado shokeado como para pensar en lo que decía. Jamás había estado ante una situación como esa.

Sus dudas desaparecieron al sentir la calidez de los labios del luso sobre los suyos, definitivamente era él, ya no cabía la mayor duda.

-Ahora… ¿Si me crees?- le susurro aun estando cerca de su rostro, con las mejillas un tanto coloradas.

-¿Desde cuándo estas así?- tomo ambas manos del castaño, con la idea de que no se alejara, y miro directamente sus ojos verdosos.

-Esta mañana- tomo aire- A Arthur le paso exactamente lo mismo… y en este momentos iré hasta Inglaterra para buscar la forma de regresar a la normalidad-

-Iré contigo, cámbiate- lo soltó suavemente y le miro con determinación- Ni creas que te dejare solo con esto-

El portugués sonrió y obedeció dirigiéndose por algo de ropa… no estando consciente de que ese iba a ser otro problema…

**.**

-Ya esta- una última vuelta y ya tenía la segunda coleta lista. Se ubico frente al rubio y observo el resultado: un par de coletas altas a cada lado.

-¿Y?- ladeo la cabeza al ver sonreír soñadoramente al japonés.

-Perfecto…-

Busco en donde mirarse y quedo sorprendido por el cómo lucia ¡Ahora mas parecía una adolescente! Y eso que estaba bastante bien peinado.

-¿De dónde sacaste este peinado?- se sentía extraño, las coletas le pesaban.

-_Hatsune Miku_- rio, esta vez con algo de vergüenza. Su lado "otaku" salió a flote.

-¿Eh?- sabía que se trataba de uno de los tantos personajes que admiraba el peli negro, pero no lo recordaba. No fue hasta que el japonés sacara su cámara y le mostrase una imagen, que consistía en una chica de cabello verde azulado bastante largo recogido en dos coletas, así como las suyas.

-Veo que estas disfrutando esto…- una gota bajo por su cien, mientras el japonés seguía muy feliz. La risa se le contagio y lo acompaño en ella, no importaba lo raro que fuese, lo único que le importaba era estar junto a él.

No supo cuando tiempo había pasado, pero debía ir por los libros de hechizos. Se llego al oscuro y polvoriento sótano e inicio a ojear los antiguos libros que poseía, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le sirviera.

Realmente, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba aquella zona y se sentía bastante extraño ante eso. Con el tiempo que pasaba ahí leyendo recordaba momentos del pasado…

**.**

Cada prenda que no le servía, terminaba en el suelo. Así iba el luso mientras estaba en la búsqueda de algo que le fuera útil. Cabe decir que ya casi todo su guarda ropa se hallaba tirado por todas partes.

Había probado con unos pantalones casuales, pero le quedaron algo cortos y anchos de la cadera. Eso no era mucho problema, podía colocarse un cinturón y unas botas altas para que esos detalles no se notaran demasiado. El problema en ese momento era…

-Estúpida camisa- la camisa era de botones y le quedaba un poco larga de las mangas, eso no le importo, el lio estaba en que la susodicha no le cerraba. Era el momento de entender lo que sufrían las mujeres de pechos grandes.

Al final decidió colocarse una camisa más sencilla, sin botones, y un abrigo encima, todo por el frio que hacía en esos momentos. Llego a la sala y le aviso a su acompañante, que justo detallo lo extraño que se veía, que su vuelo salía en treinta minutos.

-Tardaste demasiado- le comento, refiriéndose al tiempo que duro cambiándose, cuando iban de camino al aeropuerto. El conducía gracias a que el portugués se rehusó a hacerlo en tal estado.

-Intenta ponerte ropa de mujer y luego me dices- le contesto con un poco de mal humor.

-Si ropa de chica es lo que necesitas, podemos pedírsela a Enma- sugirió con tranquilidad.

-¡No!- grito, alarmando totalmente al rubio- Escucha, nadie puede enterarse de esto ¿Está bien?- el holandés solo asintió, ese no era el momento indicado de llevarle la contraria. Definitivamente las mujeres eran extrañas, aun cuando el luso no lo era del todo.

**.**

-¿Arthur-san?- le era algo inapropiado, considerando la situación, el llamarlo de esa formal, pero no había de otra.

Se tomo la molestia de llegarse hasta el sótano y lo encontró rodeado de libros, al parecer no había tenido mucha suerte con su búsqueda en todo ese tiempo que llevaba ahí.

-Nada… he revisado cuatro libros y nada…- le dijo cabizbajo, había puesto todas sus esperanzas en su magia, pero al parecer tendría que ir en búsqueda de otro método. Levanto la mirada al sentir la mano del japonés sobre su hombro.

-Déjeme ayudarlo- aun cuando no creía en esas cosas, y menos en que la magia del ingles funcionase, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a mirar uno de los tantos libros que al parecer no había sido revisado.

El rubio iba a detenerlo, pero al final no lo hizo, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

-Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto- se disculpo sin despegar la mirada de las paginas amarillentas- Se suponía que íbamos a pasar unos agradables días, pero… heme aquí- dejo a un lado el libro y se encogió de hombros haciendo notar su molestia y culpa. El solo quería unos tranquilos días navideños, nada más.

-No importa que apariencia tenga… usted siempre será usted- ese comentario tomo fuera de base al británico. El asiático no tenia problema con eso, es más, le parecía interesante lo que estaba pasando, era una manera muy peculiar de pasar la navidad ¿O no? Claro, esperaba también que todo regresase a la normalidad lo más rápido posible. Era cierto que el británico se veía bien de esa forma… pero él quería de vuelta al verdadero, al chico de quien estaba enamorado.

Arthur ahora estaba más decidido, iba a trabajar intensamente para arreglar su problema y así poder disfrutar de la estancia del japonés en su ciudad. Además… solo faltaban dos días para navidad…

Su concentración se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, al parecer el portugués ya se encontraba ahí. Se levantaron del suelo y fueron a atender la puerta.

-Arréglalo- la puerta fue abierta y revelo la figura de una mujer castaña que le miraba con incomodidad y molestia, al parecer era Paulo, acompañada del holandés.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no tuve la culpa, mira- se señalo a si mismo- Estoy igual que tu- sin quiera saludar, le dijo sintiéndose algo presionado con todo eso.

Ambos se quedaron observándose por unos segundos detallando la "nueva apariencia" que ahora tenían. Y, para sorpresa de los chicos, comenzaron a reír.

-¡Mírate! ¿Dónde quedaron tus cejas?- pregunto en medio de su risa.

-Mejor ¿De dónde sacaste tanto pecho y altura?- siguieron riendo, sin responder ninguna de las preguntas estúpidas que se hacían.

Al holandés y al japonés les bajo una gota por la frente, hace unos momentos estaban estresados y ahora reían como si fueran un par de amigas que no se veían en años, mujeres…Bueno, ahí resaltaban que todos los años que llevaban conociéndose no habían sido en vano, la confianza era notable.

Las risas habían cesado hace ya un largo rato y ahora se encontraban los cuatro en el interior de la casa, la tensión había regresado. El ingles comento que no había tenido ningún avance, basándose en la magia, y sugería conseguir un plan B en caso de que no encontrase nada.

-Es decir, si no puedes hacer nada con esa magia tuya ¿Tendremos que pedirle ayuda alguien más?- los afligidos se tensaron, era obvio que no querían que nadie más supiera sobre eso. Pero… si no había opción…

-Yo creo que sería lo más conveniente, lo importante es que puedan regresar a la normalidad- agrego el japonés, y en parte tenía razón.

-Pero… aun necesito revisar unos cuantos libros más, tal vez y tenga algo de suerte-

-Sí… no entiendo nada de esas cosas pero te ayudare- el ingles le afirmo al luso, aceptando la ayuda.

-Yo iré a preparar algo de te- sugirió el peli negro, realmente no veía muy conveniente el acompañarlos- ¿Viene conmigo Vicent-san?- y el aludido asintió.

Así, cada quien se dirigió hasta su destino…

**.**

Los dos chicos, por esos momentos, llegaron hasta la cocina e iniciaron con la preparación del té. Bueno, Kiku era que hacía casi todo, eso sí, con el apoyo del alto rubio.

-¿Qué opina sobre todo esto, Vicent-san?- el agua hervía y mientras tanto buscaba algo de conversación, sabia lo muy callado que era el holandés.

Se quedo un momento pensando en la reciente pregunta, en si no había caído a la primera y una vez que comprendió le respondió.

-Si te soy sincero… no sé ni que decirte, me parece algo demasiado ilógico- y mentira no era, aun le costaba adaptarse a lo que sucedía.

-Pero… tenemos que ser pacientes y perseverantes, por ellos ¿O debería decir ellas? Ya me confundí- ladeo la cabeza al haber tocado aquel punto y rio un poco. El holandés sonrió de lado dándole la razón.

-Igual, mientras todo regrese a la normalidad cuanto antes, mejor- suspiro y tomo el agua ya caliente para comenzar a servir las tazas de té.

El japonés hizo lo mismo y en poco tiempo ya iban de camino al sótano con él te ya servido y con alguna ilusión de que aquellos dos habrían encontrado algo…

**.**

-¿No has pensando en limpiar esto?- tosió un poco el castaño mientras leía, o eso intentaba, el libro que tenía en la mano.

-Deja de hablar y sigue buscando- no le iba a dar la razón, eso nunca, pero era cierto, todo estaba demasiado sucio. No lo limpiaba desde… desde… al parecer nunca.

-¡Aquí!- semi grito, emocionado por su hallazgo- Hechizo para _Regresar a ser como antes_, eso es aplicable a los que nos paso- leyó las condiciones con rapidez y determino que era bastante sencillo y que podría sacarlos de esa, o eso pensaba.

En ese momento, Vicent y Kiku cruzaron la puerta de la habitación y notaron él como el ingles tomaba un crayón e iniciaba a trazar una especie de círculo en el suelo, todo mientras se guiaba de las indicaciones del libro. Eso logro que se sintieran un poco aliviados, era un buen paso.

-Ya esta- miro el circulo ya terminado en el suelo y le indico a Paulo que se colocara sobre él y a su lado, y a los otros dos que se alejaran un poco. Era el momento de recitar el hechizo.

-Buena suerte- dijo el peli negro desde la distancia esperando ansioso el resultado, era la primera vez que lograba ver algo así y de verdad le iba a sorprender mucho si algo pasaba.

Arthur tomo el pesado libro e inicio a leer lo que parecía, ante los demás, un idioma extraño e inentendible, cosa que en realidad era. De pronto, una extraña luz les rodeo, cegando a los otros dos…

-¿Q-que paso?- pregunto el japonés luego de que la luz desapareciera. La persona a su lado se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Creo que no funciono…-

-¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas?-

Los ojos de los espectadores se abrieron de par en par, gracias al cielo que no tomaban nada en ese momento porque de seguro lo hubieran arrojado de la impresión. Frente a sus ojos se encontraban… un par de pequeñas niñas que llevaban puesto una especie de bata blanca encima. Al parecer si habían regresado a cómo eran antes, pero por lo visto se fueron muy atrás…

-No solo seguimos siendo del sexo femenino, si no que ahora somos un par de niñas. Bien hecho Arthur- comento con ironía el pequeño portugués rodando los ojos.

-Cállate…- bufo ¡A él también le molestaba que todo no haya salido como lo pensó!

Los otros dos seguían petrificados, cegados con lo adorable que se veían las dos pequeñas… tal vez, si se acercaban y les abrazaban así como… ¡No! Sacudieron levemente la cabeza para retirar aquellos pensamientos que no iban para _nada _acorde con la situación.

Los chibi-aliados estuvieron peleando por un largo rato, hasta que por fin el ingles revirtió el hechizo, regresando a ser un par de chicas, así como hace unos minutos atrás.

Y de nuevo… no obtuvieron ningún avance ¿Genial no?

**.**

Habían regresado a la sala, esta vez con los ánimos de las "chicas" por el suelo ¿Por qué tenían que tener tan mala suerte? Ni siquiera tratando con la magia y sus derivaros lograron zafarse de ese problema.

-Si tan solo supiéramos cual fue el causante de esto… tendríamos una gran pista para revertirlo- suspiro pesadamente el rubio ingles y se cruzo de brazos. Y si, lo mismo pensaba el luso, lo único que tenían era… que se habían levantado esa mañana ya siendo una chica, y todo el mundo sabía que eso no ayudaba en nada a la hora de devolver el cambio.

-Si… - la voz del rubio más alto rompió con el silencio- Si todo sucedió de la nada ¿Por qué no hacen lo mismo? Es decir, esperen hasta mañana por la mañana a ver qué pasa…- no era la idea más brillante del mundo, pero si una buena suposición.

-Hacer lo mismo que hacíamos antes de que pasara…- repitió el luso por lo bajo pensando detalladamente en sus palabras.

-… Y puede que volvamos a ser hombres- concluyo el británico con algo de esperanza, total, no tenían nada que perder.

-¡Hagámoslo!- exclamaron en coro las naciones "afectadas". Los otros dos solo se miraron entre sí.

Sin más, se alistaron para ir a la cama y esperar que un milagro pasara…

**.**

**.**

**¿Pasara todo tal cual como lo predijo el holandés? Si no es así ¿Qué otro método buscaran para regresar a ser chicos? O… ¿Se resignaran a quedarse así de por vida? ¿Estarán de acuerdo Kiku y Vicent? ¿Otras naciones los descubrirán?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Y~ asi va. Ok, admito que me tranque en algunas partecitas pero lo acabe! XD

Lo bueno, ya tengo todo el resto del fic planeado en mi cabeza, a ver como sale.

Reviews~

**MusicianWish,** Es que fueron unos malos niños y santa-Finlandia los castigo u_u(?) ok no, eso ni tiene que ver con las historia jaja XD. Con respecto a Kiku, digamos que "cambiara de rol" ok no XD realmente no habrá mucho de eso por aquí voy a pensar en algo (:. Y si, es que la idea se me ocurro muy randomente (eso es una palabra? XD) y no tenia con quien desahogarme si no por fb –forerver alone- de paso, andaba toda estresada también porque mi querido padre no me dejaba escribir tranquila u_u. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! espero te haya gustado este capitulo~

**ivyterasu,** Hola~ bue! lo de "Hetero-Yaoi" lo coloque para que no hubiera la confusión del yuri D'x no lo hice con esa intensión gomen -se esconde-

**Black-Zola,** Hola! aquí esta la continuación, espero lo hayas disfrutado n_n gracias por tu review~

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen! realmente espero el no decepcionarlos con esto...

oh! Ya casi es navidad, pásenla bien! ya sean solos o con su familia XD la idea es que disfruten de este día ~ paz para todos!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo (: que espero tener listo lo mas pronto posible.

**Feliz Navidad~ **


	3. Algunas malas experiencias

Aqui con el capitulo numero 3 :D

De nueva cuenta, las aclaraciones son las mismas que en los anteriores capítulos. Con la diferencia: Xuehui (Macau), Briggite (Mónaco, aunque solo sera una mención , Ian (Escocia) y que este es un capitulo con comedia, o eso querida, por sobre todo. El romance viene para después ~

Sin mas, espero lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3: Algunas malas experiencias**

**.**

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no vas a pasar noche buena con nosotros?-

-Lo siento, pero le prometí a Paulo que iría hasta su casa-

El Chino suspiro, aun cuando no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa idea, y asintió. Si era su decisión iba a respetarla, aunque deseara tener a su familia unida por esa noche, bueno, casi toda considerando que Kiku estaba con estúpido del opio… cosa que tampoco le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Antes de irme, quisiera llamarlo primero- analizo el macanese, pensando en que el portugués podía tener otros planes. Igual, prefería estar seguro de eso.

Tomo el teléfono y salió al patio, típica costumbre para obtener mejor señal. El teléfono repico una, dos, tres y hasta seis veces y su llamada no fue atendida. Se extraño, miro la hora y determino que eran horas picos en el país europeo. Al final concluyo con que llamaría más tarde… y en cambio, marco otro número…

-¿Briggite? ¿Tienes planes para esta navidad?-

**.**

Llevaba aproximadamente cinco u ocho minutos despierto, seguía en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados y sin mover ni un musculo. A su lado podía escuchar la respiración de su acompañante, puesto que aun dormía placenteramente.

En la pasada noche no pudo conciliar muy bien el sueño. Estaba preocupado y ansioso por saber si lo que habían predicho se cumpliría ¿Y si no? ¿Y si aun no había pasado nada y seguían tal cual? El solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos, el no quería quedarse así para siempre…

Se movió un poco y se sentó en la cama en donde no había dormido lo suficiente. Se froto los ojos y poco a poco los fue abriendo encontrándose con el panorama de la habitación que le ofreció el dueño de aquella casa a él y a su acompañante. No sabia si seguía siendo una chica, ni menos sabía si había regresado a la normalidad. El deseo de saberlo así como el no querer hacerlo eran casi iguales.

Al final, se levanto y salió de la habitación, de todas maneras tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse.

Dio la vuelta en unos de los pasillos y se encontró de frente con el ingles, que al parecer iba en dirección contraria a la suya. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… si el rubio estaba así significaba que él estaba igual…

-No…- susurro sin poder salir del asombro.

El rubio desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y apretó los puños del coraje. Si, no había sucedido nada, seguían siendo mujeres…

**.**

-¡Esto no puede seguir así!- grito, haciendo notar su desesperación y su obvio mal humor.

El luso pensaba en lo mismo, a diferencia que no se mostraba como todo un gruñón como el ingles.

Tenían la esperanza con que todo regresaría a como antes con tal solo esperar, pero esas esperanzas se vinieron abajo una vez que se dieron cuenta que nada paso, que de nada sirvió.

Kiku se encargo de tranquilizar un poco al rubio británico, entendiendo completamente el cómo se sentía. Por otra parte estaba el holandés, que recién se levantaba gracias al escándalo que hicieron los otros dos con anterioridad, que lamentaba de igual manera que las cosas seguían igual ¡Ya estaba perdiendo los estribos el también! No había otra cosa que deseara que tener a su Paulo de vuelta, y si, era egoísta…

-Esto es… - se alejo un poco del grupo para ir en busca de su teléfono, notando las diversas llamadas perdidas que tenia. Varias ignoro, pero hubo una que llamo su atención- ¡Es cierto!- grito, captando la atención de los demás que le miraron extrañado- Xuehui iba a pasar navidad conmigo…- su rostro se puso pálido de solo recordarlo ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Realmente era un tremendo despistado, a veces hasta le hacia la competencia al mismísimo Antonio- Pero… no puede verme en estas fachas- siguió lamentándose ¡Y cómo no! Hacía mucho que no pasaba esas fechas con su pequeño, y ahora todo se le venía abajo gracias a lo que le había sucedido.

-Llámalo y dile que no podrás- sugirió el holandés a su lado. No le molestaba, bueno no tanto, de todas maneras habían acordado pasar navidad con los demás. Pero si su ex-colonia iba también… iba a ser como tener a una lamparita entre ellos… si, peor a que solo estén presentes los de siempre. Y con los de siempre se refería a su hermana, el idiota del español y el italiano amargado.

-¡No puedo! ¡No puede escucharme así! Además ¿Qué le diré? ¿Que de pronto me convertí en chica así como si nada?-

-Cálmate, invéntale una escusa o que se yo ¿No te la dabas de listo o qué?- parecía que Vicent lo estaba disfrutando, a su manera a decir verdad. El portugués solo le respondió con mala cara.

Arthur y Kiku solo veían, desde la distancia, la peculiar discusión que los otros dos sostenían. Y porque negarlo, les daba algo de risa.

Al final Paulo decidió llamarlo…

-¿Hola? ¿Q-que tal Xuehui?- trago saliva, preparándose para la serie de preguntas que el otro de seguro estaba por hacerle. El chico era bastante listo.

-¿Paulo? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué tu voz se escucha tan extraña?- y ahí estaban.

-B-bueno… -tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo, todo por los nervios- Yo… ¡Cache un resfriado!- fue lo único que su mente pudo inventar, la clásica mentirita cliché del resfriado.

Mientras, el resto escuchaba y observaba atentamente al portugués. Con Arthur y Vicent sin poder evitar reírse de él, aunque este último no lo mostraba demasiado.

-Este… como decirlo… tuve un pequeño problema- se llevo una mano hasta su largo cabello. La persona al otro lado de la línea esperaba a que continuara- La cosa es que no estaré en casa para la navidad, lo siento mucho- se lamento por eso, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

-Ya veo…- suspiro, ya antes se había hecho una idea de que algo estaba sucediendo -Igual, ya tengo otros planes-

-¿A-ah sí?- no pudo evitar sentirse decaído ¡Si su muchacho lo estaba dejando de lado! Igual, fue culpa suya- En verdad lo siento-

-No te preocupes- sonrió, aliviando un poco al mayor- Para año nuevo será-

Estuvieron hablando un rato mas, mientras que Arthur y Kiku se encargaban del almuerzo, habían tenido un desayuno rápido hace un largo rato ya, y Vicent… bueno, el estaba más aburrido que nunca, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con el ingles y el japonés, por lo menos no tanto…

**.**

-¡A-Arthur-san! ¿Está bien?-

Un preocupado Kiku se acerco lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde ocurrió el ligero accidente, en donde el ingles cayó e impacto su rostro contra el suelo de cerámica, producto de haber tropezado con el ruedo del pantalón que llevaba puesto y por ende le quedaba bastante grande.

El rubio solo levanto su pulgar anunciando que si lo estaba. El japonés suspiro aliviado y le ayudo a sentarse en el mismo suelo. Una vez que lo hizo, se topo con el rostro un poco lloroso del británico, estaba que le salían las lagrimas del coraje.

-Y-ya no soporto esto…- su voz salió un poco entrecortada ¡Era lo que le faltaba por Dios! Que se cayera tan estúpidamente… ¿Y ahora? ¿Iba a caerle un rayo encima o qué?

Kiku retiro el cabello del rostro ajeno con sumo cuidado y luego le abrazo, no sabía que decirle para hacerlo sentir bien… lo único que se le ocurrió fue demostrárselo, demostrarle que no importaba lo que pasara, estaría junto a él en todo momento.

Se quedaron un corto rato en esa posición hasta que decidieron continuar con la comida, pero resulto que había un ligero detalle… no tenían suficiente para los cuatro, Arthur había calculado todo nada más para Kiku y el, no se imagino que tendría más visitas.

-Un problema, alguien tiene que ir por comida-

-Estas bromeando Arthur- comento el portugués saliendo de su "depresión" por lo que sucedió con su ex-colonia, el ingles lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Vicent solo se mantuvo en silencio pensando en lo muy mal organizado que estaba el británico.

Y el elegido fue…. Los cuatros… ya que al final nadie se postulo para ir y concluyeron con que si no iba alguno iban todos. Igual terminaron accedieron, pues tenían mucha hambre y necesitaban que comer.

**.**

Veintitrés de diciembre, once de la mañana, día domingo… ¿Qué demonios iban a conseguir a esas horas y día? Muchas tiendas estaban cerradas, sobre todo por ser domingo y aun cuando era diciembre. Nada más les quedaba una opción… buscar un súper mercado, o parecido, en una de las zonas más comerciales, sabiendo que estaba en funcionamiento. Y sin más, se dirigieron hasta allá…

**.**

-Síndrome de dejar las compras para última hora- un tic apareció en su ojo derecho al observar el mar de gente en aquellas calles, dentro y fuera de las tiendas. Decoración y música navideña por todos lados, en fin, todo un ambiente navideño se vivía en esa zona.

-¿Por qué no comemos en algún restaurante y listo?- sugirió el portugués no tan disgustado como el ingles, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo eso.

-Haberlo sugerido antes…- bufo por lo bajo el rubio más alto sintiendo como su espacio personal estaba cada vez más reducido. Hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas vestidas como papa Noel había visto ya, y eso que no estaban en el país americano que todos conocemos.

-¡Miren!- señalo Kiku, que se encontraba un poco incomodo y por tal razón se abrazo al brazo del rubio ingles, observando un pequeño establecimiento en donde podrían conseguir lo que necesitaban.

Los demás lo captaron y decidieron ir hasta allá, pensando que mientras más rápido se iban de aquel sitio mucho mejor para todos.

Las naciones "afectadas" iban vestidas con lo que encontraron y por ende les quedaba bien. Kiku se encargo de prestarle una que otra prenda de vestir suya al ingles y para el luso tuvo que confeccionar algunas de Arthur. En sí, fue muy sorprendente todo lo que logro en tan poco tiempo, muy admirable.

-Vicent-san y yo nos encargaremos de las compras, ustedes esperen aquí- indico el peli negro, pensando que era lo mejor, cuando se encontraron en las afueras del local. Los chicos dudaron, pero al final accedieron.

Y así fue, tanto Vicent como Kiku se dirigieron al interior de la tienda y las "chicas", luego de un largo rato de espera, fueron en busca de algún banco en donde pudieran sentarse, se sentían algo cansados.

-¡Mira eso!- se detuvo frente a la vitrina de una de las tantas tiendas, señalando un hermoso vestido en tonos rojizos y dorado, algo bastante acorde con la fecha- ¿A que no está lindo?-

-¿Eh? ¿No me digas que ahora te atraen estas cosas?- alzo una ceja, mirando confundido al portugués que seguía detallando la prenda y otras que habían a su alrededor.

-No seas exagerado- le dijo con mucha calma- Yo solo decía, puede ser un lindo regalo para Enma- desvió la mirada de la vidriera y la poso en su aliado.

Estaban por retirarse pero una voz femenina un tanto chillona atrajo su atención.

-¡Señoritas!- al principio no le hicieron caso, no estando acostumbrados a que le llamaran de esa manera. No fue hasta que le mujer coloco una mano en uno de sus hombros- ¿Están interesadas en los vestidos no es así?- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y voltearon la mirada encontrándose con la penetrante de la vendedora que justo llevaba un gorro de navidad en su cabeza- ¡Están de suerte! Tenemos ofertas por época navideña ¡Y son diseños exclusivos!-

-E-eh no gracias…- susurro, aun con algo de sorpresa el rubio.

-Vamos, sin pena ¡Vengan! Hay algunos vestidos que les quedaran fabulosos- los tomo a cada uno de la mano y los arrastro al interior del local elegante, al parecer la mujer tenía una fuerza sobre humana o algo por el estilo.

**.**

-¿Lista? Anda queremos verte-

La voz cantarina de la mujer llego hasta sus oídos. Bufo y se miro en el amplio espejo del probador luciendo uno de esos tantos finos vestidos ¿Cómo rayos pudo permitirse el colocárselo? No lo sabía, pero esa mujer que les atendía, en contra de su voluntad, tenía un sistema de convencimiento muy efectivo.

Retiro el cortinero que le mantenía encerrado en el amplio probador y se mostro ante las personas que le esperaban, la mujer loca y Paulo. Eso sin contar el sonrojo que estaba en sus mejillas, todo por la vergüenza ¡Su dignidad se había ido al carajo!

-¡Oh! Te queda al tope ¡Se ve muy hermosa!- exclamo muy emocionada la mujer del gorro rojizo, definitivamente había hecho una gran elección para esa chica.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Sí! ¡Qué hermosa!- y sin poder evitarlo, exploto de la risa el castaño. Hasta bajo sus ojos se podían apreciar algunas lagrimitas traviesas que habían descendido gracias a la risa. A pesar de que el británico lucia como una chica, no podía evitar imaginarse al mismísimo Arthur con aquella prenda puesta. Es más, le era imposible creer que se la haya colocado.

Arthur se sonrojo aun más, esta vez por el coraje. Si no fuera por la interrupción de la mujer, de seguro se hubiera lanzado muy maduramente contra el portugués para golpearle…

-Ahora- miro al luso, que apenas y su risa iba cesando- Es su turno- tomo un vestido bastante revelador y se lo entrego- Este le quedara perfecto-

La casa de Paulo era todo un poema ¿Cómo rayos iba a ponerse eso? Es más ¡Ni le iba a quedar! Y si era así ¡Se le vera hasta el alma con eso puesto! Absolutamente no.

-Vamos, hazle caso a la señora aquí presente, mira que ella es la experta y necesitamos un nuevo atuendo- sobreactuó echándole leña al fuego, fue su turno de disfrutar de la situación, hasta se le olvido que llevaba puesto un vestido turquesa que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y caía en espiral.

-N-no…-

**.**

Vicent y Kiku habían salido hace ya un rato del establecimiento, con todo lo que necesitaban ya comprado y depositado en cuatro bolsas plásticas. Buscaban con la mirada a las otras dos naciones, extrañándose de no haberlos encontrado en la salida así como habían quedado anteriormente.

-Qué raro… ¿A dónde cree que hayan ido Vicent-san?- miro al susodicho y noto que no estaba muy feliz que se diga. Eso logro que soltara una risita nerviosa.

-No deben estar lejos, vamos a buscarlos- e inicio a caminar seguido del japonés.

Mientras, en un establecimiento no muy lejos de ahí…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Pero que sensual estas!- rio, hasta incluso pensó que en el algún momento su corazón iba a detenerse. Pero no pudo evitarlo, el portugués se había puesto el vestido, tal cual como lo había sugerido la mujer del local. Incluso, muchas clientas se quedaban fascinadas al observar el vestido puesto sobre el cuerpo del luso.

-¡Déjame en paz, Arthur!- grito, muerto de la pena ¿Y cómo no? El vestido era demasiado corto, y de paso, tenía un gran escote. El era ajeno a saber que su cuerpo femenino se prestaba bastante bien para ese tipo de atuendos.

Lo más sorprendente fue él como la mujer los había convencido. Si no fuera porque estaban en el siglo veintiuno determinarían que esa mujer era alguna clase de bruja o algo parecido… al parecer el cambio de género les estaba afectando la cabeza.

-¿Arthur? ¿Quién es Arthur?- ladeo la cabeza la mujer cuarentona considerando que no habían chicos en aquella tienda.

Las naciones se quedaron perplejas ¿Cómo explicarle ahora? Aunque si se pensaba mejor, los dos estaban haciendo un drama inmenso cuando no había razón para eso. Últimamente, y gracias al problemita que sufrían, se la pasaban con los nervios de punta.

La tensión bajo cuando escucharon a la mujer reír.

-Solo bromeaba- dijo- Ahora ¿Les gustan?- señalo los vestidos que cada uno llevaba puesto, lo cuales se miraron como lucían por el ancho espejo del lugar y sonrieron de lado. Puede que no sean chicas de verdad, pero no podían dejar de admitir que se veían bastante bien… ¡Pero no! Tenían que zafarse de ahí y rápido, de seguro los otros dos debían estarlos buscando como locos.

Como pudieron, a punta de escusas que prácticamente se convirtieron en ruegos, lograron salir del local, con la mentirita de que iban a buscar a sus parejas para que les compraran las prendas ¿ingenioso o no? O eso era lo que ambos pensaban.

-Rayos… estuvimos demasiado tiempo ahí dentro, y todo es tu culpa-

El luso no dijo nada ante la queja del rubio y con la mirada seguía buscando el paradero de las otras dos naciones.

-No debimos separarnos de ellos en primer lugar- suspiro el castaño sin dejar de buscar.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada contra eso- decía el rubio colocándose de puntas con el objetivo de ver mejor ¡Habían demasiadas personas! Y el tamaño que poseía no le ayudaba en nada. Y eso no era un problema para el otro, puesto que veía perfectamente bien sobre las personas.

Siguieron buscando, por aproximadamente veinte minutos, y no los habían encontrado. Genial, lo que les faltaba. Y para completar, los otros dos no tenían teléfono para poder contactarlos, los únicos que estaban eran el que tenían el luso y el británico.

-Hagamos algo, separémonos y busquemos- sugirió Arthur, ya algo cansado de tanto caminar. El luso asintió y tomaron caminos opuestos…

**.**

-¡D-disculpe!-

Demasiadas personas habían a su alrededor, era como caminar por un laberinto. No sabía cuando tiempo había pasado, pero si tenía muy bien en claro que no había tenido éxito con su búsqueda…

-Para la próxima, fíjese por favor-

El chico frente a él se sacudió el brazo, en donde el luso había chocado hace apenas unos momentos y le miro, no con arrogancia ni nada parecido, parecía más bien una expresión neutral.

-Si… no fue…- guardo silencio de golpe al saber de quién se trataba, realmente todo le estaba saliendo de mal en peor ¡Todo menos el!

-¿Sucede algo?- se tomo la molestia en preguntar. Paulo solo desvió la mirada de la esmeralda del otro.

-No, no es nada- intento responder con naturalidad, pero estaba algo nervioso por todo. Luego cayó en cuenta que era imposible que le reconociera teniendo esa apariencia, y se sintió más confiado- Me disculpo de nuevo- concluyo para así retirarse, pero la voz del otro le interrumpió su huida.

-Espera, te conozco… - miro con determinación el rostro de la chica, se le hacía vagamente familiar pero no recordaba donde pudo haberla visto.

En cuanto al pobre Paulo, casi se le va el alma del cuerpo al escucharlo. Eso era malo, era algo muy malo…

-No, nunca lo he visto en mi vida- sonrió, mostrando una extraña sonrisa gracias a los nervios- No es posible-

-Si es posible, jamás me olvidaría de alguien… mucho menos de una cara bonita como la tuya…- sonrió de lado, para la gran sorpresa del luso que no hizo más que darse la vuelta y salir corriendo- Nunca creí que esto fuera posible- dicho esto se retiro.

**.**

-¡A-arthur!- El susodicho volteo encontrándose con el luso.

-¿Qué paso contigo? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma-

-No, algo peor- el rubio alzo una ceja, dudoso- ¡Ian!-

-¿Qué hay con él?- no comprendía.

-Creo que me descubrió…-

-¿¡En!?- grito algo exaltado con lo que pasaba. Y para completar, aun no encontraban a Kiku y a Vicent- ¿C-como? No me digas… ¿Le dijiste algo?-

-¡Ni loco! El mismo fue…-

-¡Al fin! Con que aquí estaban- la voz de Kiku interrumpió con su conversación, que más bien parecía un griterío- Vicent-san y yo llevamos un largo rato buscándolos ¿Dónde se habían metido?- se cruzo de brazos, logrando que su pregunta pareciese un regaño.

-Por ahí- respondieron al un silabo.

No le dieron importancia y se juntaron de nuevo los cuatros para así dirigirse hasta la casa del británico, a seguir pensando el cómo regresar a la normalidad…

Les era imposible pensar que habían pasado casi dos días y aun no hayan tenido si quiera un avance para una solución. Eso les desanimaba, les desanimaba mucho aunque no lo demostrasen del todo. Pero sus parejas estaban conscientes de eso, y sin importar como, seguían ahí para apoyarles aun cuando estaban tan preocupados como ellos mismos.

Sin saber… que solo faltaba un día para noche buena y que puede que un milagro suceda.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿No es así muchachos?

**.**

-Puedes estar feliz, tu muy inmadura bromita está saliendo bien. Aunque aun no me explico el cómo lo hiciste, y ni me importa- Comento dirigiéndose hasta su barra de botellas con la idea de servirse un vaso de whisky.

-¿En serio? ¡Wooow!- una segunda voz se escucho en la sala, una voz masculina y algo cantaría- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?- pregunto.

-Los acabo de ver, bueno, fue solo a uno y puedo asegurar que realmente le están pasando algo mal con todo esto- dijo una vez que su vaso estuvo servido. El otro solo se quedo pensativo, pensando en su supuesta gran hazaña ¡Bah! ¡Era un genio y punto!- Por cierto ¿Cuándo te largas de mi casa?-

-Cuando decida darle fin a esto- sonrió egocéntricamente. Una mirada fría del escocés fue suficiente para que la sonrisa desapareciera- Esta bien, será pronto, más pronto de lo que te imaginas-

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué pasara? Estando a ya tres capítulos ¿Regresaran por fin a la normalidad Arthur y Paulo? ¿Encontraran una solución? ¿Qué tiene que ver Escocia con todo esto? Más aun ¿Quién era la persona que estaba con él? ¿Pasaran los cuatro una feliz navidad, tanto así como se lo imaginaron?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Asi va todo~ Admito que la participación de Escocia la tenia planeada desde que escribir el capitulo 1 XDD

Muchas gracias a lo que se han tomado la molestia de seguir la historia y dejar comentario. No saben lo mucho que me animan :3

Reviews~

**Bloodyrisu,** aqui esta la continuacion :D! ajajajaja con respecto a las niñas, al principio en vez de eso iban a ser su faceta de conquistadores u_u pero me gusto mas de niñas! jajaja XD. Me hace bastante feliz, y util, al saber que mis fics te atrapan, gracias por eso :3. Y si, esta entre mis metas(?) el expandir el amor por el NedPort por el mundo *-* X'D jajajaja. Gracias por tu comentario!

**Black-Zola,** aqui el siguiente :D espero te haya gustado n_n y muchas gracias por el review~

**Skeeter Kirkland,** jajaja de verdad? admito que si es muy divertido X'D y mas porque le tengo cierto cariño a Alice :3. Estoy de acuerdo conmigo, me encanta Portugal de chica! se me hace mucho mas explosiva y con mas caracter que el mismisimo Paulo X'D pero en si me gusta mas Paulo~ x3. Muchas gracias por tu comentario~

Aviso que el capitulo siguiente sera el final :3 ¿Como terminara este loco fic? pues ya me tengo que poner a escribir sobre eso X'D

Gracias de nuevo por leer, si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al contenido (se que aveces no me doy a entender bien) no duden en hacerla :D

Saludos!


End file.
